


how many non-angelic and non-demonic beings can fit on the head of a flower?

by thealienmeme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Just two beings in love, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of besotted gazing, as all of my fics this is very self-indulgent, just a lot of overall happiness, lots of smiles and giggles too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealienmeme/pseuds/thealienmeme
Summary: crowley decides promptly that he wants to go on a date, a fond angel agrees, and they find themselves in an entirely new place - which is something very difficult for beings who have been on earth as long as they have.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	how many non-angelic and non-demonic beings can fit on the head of a flower?

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the lovely art by the amazing artist lonicera-caprifolium that can be found at this link: https://lonicera-caprifolium.tumblr.com/post/189746031963/i-remembered-yesterday-how-angels-and-demons-can

“Let’s go on a date.” 

Aziraphale had just settled in with a book and a cup of tea when Crowley bound into the study and stared at him fondly from the doorway for a few moments before interrupting right as Aziraphale turned his first page. 

“A date, dear?” Aziraphale asked, putting the book aside with a little pat to the cover.* 

*He didn’t really mind being interrupted - they had the rest of time to do whatever they wanted, after all. 

“A date,” Crowley said. And, oh, with a smile as soft as that, how could Aziraphale say no? 

Aziraphale stood up from his chair and walked over to the demon, who was now shying away from the angel just a smidge. Aziraphale put both hands on Crowley’s cheeks, framing his face, and lightly stroked the corners of Crowley’s mouth with his thumbs. After a moment, Crowley melted into the touch and rested his hands on Aziraphale’s waist. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, though,” Crowley mumbled. 

Now it was Aziraphale’s turn to smile fondly at Crowley. Aziraphale leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Of course I want to, you silly demon. Now, it sounds as if you have something in mind, so go on and tell me,” Aziraphale said with a chuckle. Crowley was still working on the whole “no doubting that my angel is also deeply in love with me” thing. Aziraphale believed he was making tremendous progress, but the doubt still lingered like a dark cloud every now and then. Nothing a few cuddles or kisses couldn’t easily clear. 

Crowley smirked and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand as he swept him out of the study hallway. 

“Crowley! Wait! I don’t even have my shoes on,” Aziraphale was laughing at Crowley’s sudden burst of eagerness and was trying to stop him as their bare feet padded on the hardwood floor of their cottage. 

“Not necessary, angel, we don’t need shoes where we’re going.” 

_ And where exactly is that?  _ Aziraphale wondered as Crowley took him out of the back kitchen door and into their garden.

Well,  _ their _ garden wasn’t exactly right. It was mostly Crowley’s garden, but Crowley had insisted it was both of theirs, and so it was. 

And what a garden it was. 

Crowley had been out there all summer, tending to the various vegetables and flora that now seemed to burst out around them. A breeze from the not-so-far-off ocean picked up and the garden practically danced under its light strokes. Bright greens and reds from the tomato patch, pastel yellows and pinks from the flowers near the back, and greens from the ferns swirled around them as Crowley pulled a still-giggling Aziraphale out into the open. 

Aziraphale felt like his breath had been knocked out of him. 

“Oh, it really is a marvelous garden, dear,” Aziraphale said as he petted at some of the closer plants. 

Crowley mumbled something. 

“What was that, sweetheart?” Aziraphale asked, turning to Crowley with a twinkle in his eye. 

Crowley promptly turned a lovely shade of red* and said, a little louder, “I said  _ thank you _ , angel. But don’t go giving them any ideas, they need to be in tip-top shape for the garden show next week.” 

*A fun little trick Aziraphale had discovered the first time “sweetheart” had slipped out of his lips in a more heated moment 

Aziraphale had realized, then, that they had stopped moving and that Crowley was looking at him with an amused smile. 

“Well, where are we headed?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Right here,” Crowley replied, his grin growing. 

Aziraphale did so enjoy the garden and it was a lovely day, after all. 

“Oh! Sure, let me go get a blanket, though, unless you wanted to sit in the d-” But Aziraphale didn’t get to finish his sentence as there was a POP sound and Crowley was gone. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale screamed more in surprise than any anger. 

He looked around for that flash of red hair and dark clothes, a combination that surely stuck out in the green wonderland that surrounded them. He worried briefly that something, or rather  _ someone _ , had taken Crowley, but before he could begin to truly panic, he calmed down and told himself it was simply another one of Crowley’s wiles. 

Finally, he looked down at the yellow flower sitting before him and spotted a tiny red fleck. Curious, he popped himself to be approximately the perfect size for sitting upon said flower. 

Aziraphale landed with a soft crash and a grunt onto a petal. It had been a while since he warped reality in this particular fashion and he forgot how queasy it could make one if you were unprepared. 

Standing up was a little hard for a moment, before he remembered he could simply choose to be weightless. Brushing himself off, he headed over to the flower Crowley was now lounging lazily across. 

“Angel! Nice of you to join me,” Crowley said, smiling up at Aziraphale as he approached. 

“Well, that is sort of the idea of a ‘date,’ isn’t it, dearest?” Aziraphale admonished. His smile gave away his false anger. “You could’ve told me what you were planning on doing. I gave myself a fright for a moment thinking the cohorts of Hell had finally decided that enough was enough.” 

Crowley frowned. 

“Oh, Aziraphale, I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t even think about-” 

“It’s quite alright,” Aziraphale said, cutting him off before Crowley could get himself worked up in a circle of apologies. He sprawled himself out next to Crowley, but still held himself up with an elbow. Crowley really was much better at sprawling than Aziraphale. He looked ever the picture of comfort, here, against the yellows and browns of the flower they now sat on. 

“Hi,” Crowley said, reaching up to touch Aziraphale’s cheek. 

“Hello, dear,” Aziraphale replied, leaning in to the touch. He looked around them at the flowers that towered over them and the bumble bees that zoomed past like dragons in a fantasy story, minus the fire-breathing, of course. “Well, this is quite lovely.” 

“Hmmm?” Crowley hummed as he continued to look at Aziraphale like  _ he _ had hung the stars. “Oh, this? Yeah. I, hm, I thought to myself the other day while tending to the roses, ‘I wonder what it’s like to sit on a flower? To feel the soft petals beneath you and just breathe in the lovely scents and bask in the sun with not a care in the world?’ And then I remembered that I can do just that. And there’s no one else on this someone-forsaken planet that I’d rather experience that with than you.” 

Aziraphale chuckled. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but there’s also no one else who could, quite literally,  _ physically _ do that with you, either,” Aziraphale had turned his face to let the sun warm his cheeks. 

“Not true, I could ask a fellow demon,” Crowley countered. 

“Oh yes, and I’m sure you and - who?  _ Hastur _ ? - would have a marvelous time.” 

Crowley considered this for a moment. 

“Nah, you’re right. You’re the only one I’d ever be able to do this with,” Crowley conceded. “Which is all well and good because you’re a much better conversationalist. And way sexier.”*

*Somewhere in Hell, Hastur felt a sudden, unprovoked feeling like he had just been insulted.

Aziraphale turned away to blush and Crowley, delighted at the reaction, giggled. He did quite a bit of that, nowadays. Giggling. He’d never really giggled before. But he also never felt as light and free and happy as he did now, before, so that made sense. 

They both eventually laid out on their backs to better bask in the lovely, warm afternoon sun and chatted the hours away. They talked about a great many things like which fairytales Crowley had inspired, or how many dishes throughout history were the cause of Aziraphale drunkenly wanting a snack and miracling up whatever odd food combinations he felt he wanted right at the moment, or reminiscing over their shared meals throughout history. 

“I wish,” Aziraphale started. 

When he didn’t continue his sentence, Crowley looked over at him, his smile fading slightly, and reached for the hand Aziraphale had rested on his own chest. Their fingers interlocked by what felt like instinct. 

“Go on,” Crowley softly encouraged. 

“I wish we had been able to spend those dinners like we are now,” Aziraphale finally said. 

Crowley lightly squeezed their hands. 

“Hey, don’t think about that, hm? What matters is that we’re here, together, now, and I don’t know about you, but you’re going to be stuck with me forever, angel.” 

Aziraphale smiled and turned to look directly at Crowley. The sun had begun to set and their whole world was cast in a warm glow of oranges, reds, and pinks. Crowley had lifted his sunglasses long ago to rest in his hair and Aziraphale was looking right into his rich, golden eyes. It used to make Crowley squirm to have Aziraphale see him so openly, but things were different, now. Crowley knew Aziraphale wouldn’t run at the small reminder of his demonic nature. 

Aziraphale was moving closer and hovered over Crowley for a moment before leaning down to plant a kiss on his closed mouth. Before he could move away, Crowley lightly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down for another, deeper kiss. 

Aziraphale chuckled and the deep rumble reverberated over Crowley’s entire body. He began to clutch a little harder at the pale blue shirt the angel had on and found he never wanted to move from this exact position. 

“Dear,” Aziraphale said, pulling away with a smile. “I believe it’s time to go inside.” 

Crowley protested by pulling Aziraphale down one more time for another kiss. And another. And another. And now he was peppering them all over Aziraphale’s face and neck and ears and the little bit of chest that was exposed by the few top buttons on his shirt that were undone. When he finally stopped this deeply demonic attack on his angel, he looked up at him and admired how the orange rays from the last of the sun danced along his golden curls. 

“I love you,” Crowley said, sounding as breathless as he felt. 

God-Satan- Someone, he felt so besotted it was almost embarrassing. Almost. 

“I love you, too, Crowley. So so so much. Never forget that.” 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s shoulders and pushed him down to switch their positions so it was now Crowley that hovered above Aziraphale. Right before he could swing a leg over to straddle Aziraphale, he was interrupted with a soft hand. 

“My love,” Aziraphale said in a slightly rougher tone. “As I said, I do believe it’s time to  _ go inside _ , don’t you think? As lovely as this was, of course, and you are sweet for thinking of such a beautiful activity. But I do think we should go inside for what I have planned next.” 

Crowley smiled wickedly and snapped and they found themselves back to normal size, at the foot of their bed. 

“Glad to see we’re on the same page, angel,” Crowley said, turning to Aziraphale and pouncing. 

Later, when the sun was finally making its departure, and the warm tones of pink and red disappeared from the sky to be replaced by deep purples and dark blues, a not-quite angel and not-quite demon lay together, their skin a bit sun-kissed and warm. 

Crowley lay on Aziraphale’s chest, listening to his deep breaths as the crickets outside began to chirp. 

“Today was really lovely, Crowley,” Aziraphale practically whispered, petting Crowley’s hair gently. “Thank you so much for being so creative and thoughtful and wonderful.” 

“Hm, no problem-o,” Crowley replied, half-asleep already at the gentle touch. 

“My wily, creative, amazing, beautiful, dearest, nice demon,” Aziraphale said as he laid a kiss on the crown of Crowley’s head. 

“Hey, who said anything about being nice?” 

“Oh, sweetheart, I don’t think you’ve ever been anything but,” Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s face up so he could kiss him properly. “At least, to me, anyways.” 

“Alright, just for that, I’m never being nice, again.” 

“Really?” 

“Nah, angel, I’m going to be nice to you until the end of days.” 

“Oh, how  _ unfortunate _ .” 

“Just shut up and kiss me, again.” 

“Always, dear.” 

If you ever find yourself walking past a patch of flowers, and you see a small speck of white and red, sitting so close together, you almost missed that there were two specks at all, think about the love shared between these two, ancient beings. And how their love saved the world. Or, at the very least, assisted in saving the world. 

They weren’t entirely competent, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow i just love writing the cheesiest, fluffiest shit about these two, huh? if you liked this, feel free to check out my other Good Omens fics!


End file.
